The Sands of Time DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: We all know that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. But what comes after her? What if Inuyasha and everyone else reincarnated as well? This is the story of Karei Sonozaki, and Otakumaru Higurashi.
1. Prologue

A/N: One of my first Inuyasha fanfics, so bear with me. Constructive Criticism is encouraged. Flames will be used for Jaken's staff.

I've asked for permission to base this story off of a friend of mine's role-play story. She's on YouTube, and her username is KareiSonozaki, so this story partially belongs to her.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. However, Karei Sonozaki, and Otakumaru Higurashi belong to KareiSonozaki, with partial ownership to me, seeing as I modified them a bit.

Otakumaru pushed his glasses back to their place, so he could see comfortably. He was currently playing the famous World of Warcraft, while his best friend, Karei sat down on the couch, playing one of their old video games.

"I think she might be a reincarnation," Otakumaru said, not even looking away from the computer screen.

"Like I said, the similarities are seamless," Karei replied, not taking her eyes off the TV screen, either. "Kyouko's in girl's track, and Kouga was extremely fast. She calls me mutt-girl, and Kouga called my past life muttface. They even look alike."

"From the illustrations. You know you can't trust them, with how unrealistic they look."

The ears on top of Karei's head twitched. They were dog ears. Karei was a 15-year-old girl, or she seemed to be 15, anyway. She had long whitish, silver hair that went down just short of her knees. Her face bore two purple stripes on each side that went toward the center of her face, but ended right below her eyes. On the middle of her forehead, she bore a single indigo dot. She wore what she normally wore. Jeans, a blue tank-top, with a light blue jacket. Though, she had taken off her jacket a while ago.

The other teen, however, was a normal, human teenager. He had short, dark hair, which was about an inch all around. He wore normal, rectangular glasses, which at certain angles, the glare hid his brown eyes. Other than that, he wore a simple white shirt, and green pants.

"Otakumaru, if you're going to disagree with me, then why did you say she might be a reincarnation?" Karei asked, before groaning at the loss of her last life on the video game.

"Because, I sensed shikon energy in her legs. The only problem is that the shards aren't there." Otakumaru replied. "And if they are there, they're probably hidden away the way the entire shikon jewel was hidden inside my past life's body."

While Otakumaru explained, Karei had already started a new game. "Okay, if she would let me, I could use my book to confirm that she's the reincarnation, but for now, this is all we got. Last time I tried, that's what got me the nickname mutt…" She sighed. The last time she had used the book to try and figure out whether Kyouko was Kouga's reincarnation, it resulted in many things being said. Karei was known to her as a dog-worshipping freak, and as a result, had gotten the nickname mutt, as mentioned.

"You can't try and walk up to random people and say, 'Hi! Can I see who you were in a past life?'" Otakumaru has now shut off his computer, finished with his WoW game. "They'll think you're crazy."

Karei shrugged. "I guess so… By the way, how's your luck finding a way in through the well?"

Otakumaru was Souta's grandson. Kagome had decided to go back in time to live with Inuyasha 50 years back. The modern era hadn't changed that often. They were just now coming out with telepathic game-play, and they already had a few robots here and there. Among the most popular was Asimo, which resembled an astronaut.

"Not very well… I've tried hard to access my hidden miko powers, but none has been successful." Otakumaru had been a bit embarrassed at first to find out his two past lives had been female, but it no longer bothered him. Karei on the other hand joked about her past incarnation, saying she couldn't believe that she was such a hot-headed male.

"Do you think the jewel's hidden with you?" Karei asked.

Otakumaru looked thoughtful for a split-second, but replied simply with, "It would have to be burned with her body…"

"Of course, none of the history books say anything on that." Karei added, with a sigh. "Even if we unseal the well, what time will we end up in? 500 years exactly, or…" A thought of heading back to the dinosaurs crossed her mind.

"I'm pretty sure it'd only be around 500 years, because that's what the well was set for. Even Kagome's powers weren't strong enough to change that set interval" Otakumaru spoke with such grace as if it were an everyday fact. He truly was a common nerd, whereas his past life had struggled with her schoolwork.

"Well, as long as we get it to work… I'd really like to see my past life…" Karei said, as she pressed the pause button on her game, before setting the controller down on the ground. "And Grandpa Sesshy…"

"Do you even know how cold he was? He probably won't believe you, or accept you…"

"Those same history books that told you what he was like ALSO said Uncle Inu betrayed Kikyo, but we've found some more recent books on Naraku that contradict that." Karei protested.

"And how do we even know either one is true?"

Karei leaned against the couch, and sighed. "Because there's no way I could be so evil in a past life… I wouldn't have it in me…"

"You really don't understand the dynamics of reincarnation, do you?"

Karei closed her eyes, defeated. "But… I don't think he would… The legends make him sound so evil… If I were that evil, would I really reincarnated into a hanyou girl, living a happy life in the modern era?"

"Maybe reincarnating into a girl _was _your punishment."

Karei anime-glared at Otakumaru. "What's wrong with being a girl, Otaku-_chan?_" She had brought up Otakumaru's past incarnations. "You were a girl in two past lives!"

"Not by choice." Otakumaru replied, not even phased. "I find it hard to believe I would end up with an irresponsible half-demon like Inuyasha, anyway." He turned red from embarrassment, realizing he was beginning to sound like his past life again. There were moments like this when his past life would shine through.

Karei saw the red on his face, being able to read people very well, and laughed. "What's the matter? Is Kagome shining through?"

Otakumaru dropped the subject, and said, "I'm gonna try and see if I can unseal the well again…"

Karei shrugged, and leaned back, putting her hands behind her head, as she relaxed. She closed her eyes, getting ready to doze off.

Otakumaru, however, got up and left, going up to his room, which just so happened to be Kagome's room. He had inherited it, and it had been remodeled ever since. The walls were a simple gray, while his bed had a dark-colored wood. The sheets were white, while the blanket was blue. He had a desk which, wouldn't you know it, had another computer. Next to the desk was a book case. He turned to the bookcase, and ran his finger along the books on the middle shelf, until he reached a worn book, which was colored gray. He pulled it out, and the title was revealed to be titled 'Reincarnations, and you'.

It was what he and Karei had been using to locate reincarnations. However, the book did have other uses. He flipped through the pages, until he reached a suitable one. He then closed the book, keeping it bookmarked with his index finger, as he exited his room. He walked down the stairs, and headed out of the house.

This time, he was sure he would access his miko power, and unseal the well…


	2. Through The Well

A/N: Wish me luck.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, or whatever her name is.

When he read this out of the reincarnation book, he was a bit skeptical. It seemed like a stupid idea, but he had tried everything else to try and access his power, but it seemed that the only way to unseal the well was to perform a spell that would access the body and soul of his past life. That would allow him to undo the seal put on the well. That was the plan, though. He was a bit unsure about changing his body to that of someone else, much less one of the female gender. He had already taken time to choose between Kikyo and Kagome, and had decided he would go with Kagome.

He placed the book in front of him, as he sat cross-legged. This spell would take a ton of concentration. He would need to draw a circle around himself, about three feet wide, to capture the spiritual energy. He stood up, and pulled a piece of white chalk from his back pocket.

'It'll have to do.' He thought, as he walked around his area, drawing a relatively good circle around the area he would be performing the spell. Once he finished, he sat in the middle of his crudely drawn circle, and adjusted the book. His eyes scanned over the hand-written letters, as he read every step with extreme caution.

'Maybe we can finally talk to my past life… If this spell actually does unseal that old well.' He looked over to the wooden well in the middle of the shrine. It had worn away a bit in it's age, but it was in relatively good shape, after all of the years it's lasted. He looked back to the old book. Whatever he had to chant, it was in latin, and was relatively hard to pronounce, but he would manage.

He closed his eyes, and began to chant the incantation. Almost immediately, he felt a rush of power, followed by a tingling sensation which overcame his entire body. Pins and needles overcame the tips of his fingers, and his toes. He felt the spiritual energy begin to do it's job, as he felt his body glow white, shifting… And then he heard the turn of the knob on the door, and the creaking as it opened.

Unfortunately, his circle was drawn near the door of the shrine, and Karei just ran in.

"What are you---" was all Karei could get out, before she too was engulfed in light. When the light had faded, the two found themselves to be very different.

Otakumaru stood up, and looked behind him. Can you guess what he saw?

A bare-foot teen with dog ears, much like Karei's. However, he was male, and was wearing a red kimono, and red hakamas. He had no facial markings, but had the face of a bold warrior.

"Otakumaru, what did you do?" He said, as he looked over his body. His voice was gruff, but still was that of a teen. The tone of his voice showed impatience, and irritation.

"I, uh…" Otakumaru choked out, before he felt a light breeze pass over his legs. He looked down, and blushed, as he noticed he, or rather she, was wearing a school-girl's uniform. He looked back at the teen, who was still looking at him, impatiently.

"Well?"

"…. That's… That's you, right? Karei?" This was when he noticed his voice was slightly higher-pitched, and more feminine. He noticed that his voice had a delicate tone.

"Keh, yeah, it's me… What did you do to us?"

"I… I tried to do this spell… To help unseal the well…" He had no idea why he was so nervous… Maybe it was because Karei's gaze intimidated him so much. "And then you ran in, and I guess the spell must've affected you too…"

Karei sighed, as he/she put a hand to his/her temple, rubbing it. "What do we do now?"

Otakumaru looked at his/her hands, and then back at Karei. "I guess we should try to unseal the well now…" With that, he/she turned around and walked down the steps to the well, and laid a hand on the edge of it.

(A/N: From here on out, their pronouns reflect their gender.)

Otakumaru closed her eyes, and concentrated on the well. She felt resistance, as she pushed her power through. She could feel it give in to a point.

'Almost there… Just concentrate harder' She thought to herself.

Karei on the other hand, watched. He was a bit unnerved that he had been zapped into a male's body, but he knew he had to tolerate it, until Otakumaru unsealed the well. His spirits raised as Otakumaru took her hand off the well.

"Well, there you go." She said. "I think it's unsealed." She looked back at him. "Are you coming?" She smirked, and hopped into the well. She never hit the bottom, as the well glowed with a pinkish light, sending her spiraling back in time.

Karei's eyes widened, slightly. "What the hell are you doing, you crazy wench?!" He didn't have time to notice his change in behavior, as he felt himself run through, and jump into the well after her.


	3. Meeting Old Ghosts

A/N: If I get anyone OOC, please let me know.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Otakumaru and Karei Sonozaki belong to KareiSonozaki, and partially me.

* * *

Otakumaru was now climbing through the old wooden well, grabbing the wild vines to pull herself up. Karei was behind her, but she hadn't seen a hint of him yet. But, as she finally reached the top of the well, she was greeted by a hanyou that looked just like him!

"Keh!" The hanyou grunted, grabbing Otakumaru by the arm, and pulling her from the well. "Where've you been, wench? We need to get those shards, we're behind by at least 3 days!"

Otakumaru was startled by the sudden outburst, not knowing what this silver-haired teen was talking about in the slightest, but was too shocked to do anything about it. After all, Karei was behind her, wasn't he? If so, who was this?

Karei jumped up out of the well, landing on the edges of it. "Whoa… Where are we?" His eyes showed amazement, as they scanned his surroundings.

"What the hell?" The other 'Karei' looked at the real Karei. "What are you, some sort of shape-shifting demon?!"

Otakumaru tried to intervene, as she spoke up. "Erm… Inuyasha? Sit boy!" Both Inuyasha and Karei crashed into the ground, as if shoved by an invisible force. Otakumaru winced, as if she could feel the tremor. "Sorry Karei!" Otakumaru was familiar with Karei slamming into the ground when he said the wrong thing, which is why he usually watched himself.

Karei mumbled something, getting up from the ground, his face full of dirt. "Dirty wench…"

"You're tellin' me." Inuyasha agreed, pulling himself from the earth as well. "Now who the hell are you?!"

Otakumaru decided this had gone on long enough. "Everyone calm down, alright?" This was when they heard someone else climb up from the well…

Kagome Higurashi was climbing up the well, and once she had reached the top, she stared at the two Inuyashas, and what appeared to be her clone. She blinked once, twice, three times, before saying, "What's going on here?"

Otakumaru closed her eyes, and began concentrating on releasing the spell. After a few seconds, a light engulfed Otakumaru and Karei, as they shifted form and returned to their original bodies.

Karei seemed a bit disoriented, as she wobbled a little. "That… was weird…"

Otakumaru kept his balance. "Sorry about that… You see---"

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "I've had enough of this!" He raised Tessaiga, about to strike at Karei, when…

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Karei and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"As I was saying…" Otakumaru continued, as the two peeled themselves from the ground. "I'm Otakumaru Higurashi." He then gestured towards Karei. "That's Karei Sonozaki."

'Higurashi?' Kagome thought. That's what had caught her ears. Could he be related to her?

"And you're obviously Kagome…" Otakumaru stated. "I'm your… reincarnation…"

"My reincarnation?" Kagome didn't know what to think at this point. "But how…?"

"Maybe your work isn't finished on Earth. Karei is Inuyasha's reincarnation."

Inuyasha looked at Karei, eyes widened, mouth agape in pure shock. "My reincarnation is a girl!" Otakumaru sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Karei said, in an irritating tone.

"If it weren't for the fact that if I were a girl, I'd like guys, than I wouldn't care, but do you know what the wolf is gonna think?!"

"Not to mention Sesshoumaru…" Otakumaru said, calmly.

"That smug bastard's probably just gonna laugh." Inuyasha then corrected himself. "If that's possible…"

"He might actually bust a gut, don't you think?" Kagome said.

"Too bad they don't have good doctors here… I'm not sure if they know how to treat busted guts…"

"Anyways, how'd you get through the well?" Kagome asked, "and also, how you could you be our reincarnations? We're not dead yet!"

"Well, I unsealed the well…" Otakumaru explained. "I had to shift into one of my predecessor's forms to access their power to unseal it… Karei walked into the shrine right when the spell was executed, which caused her to be affected, too."

"But that doesn't explain how you two even exist."

"We're from 50 years after you…" Otakumaru then remembered all of the sci-fi movies he's watched, and then said. "Well, I can't tell you, because I don't want to screw up the time-stream…"

Kagome was rather curious at this point, but let it slide for now. "Okay… But why exactly are you here?"

"We've been searching for a way back ever since we figured out you and Inuyasha were our reincarnations. We didn't have a specific goal, we just wanted to see if we could unseal it."

"But I really wanted to see Grandpa Sesshy." Karei said. Sesshomaru was her great great grandfather.

"Keh! I knew you smelled like him!" Inuyasha yelled. "You even look like him, too! For a second there, I couldn't tell whether it was just Sesshoumaru wearing lipstick!"

Karei glared at Inuyasha. "I'm not even wearing make-up right now, you moron."

"But we don't exactly know what to do now, beca---" A loud whirlwind interrupted Otakumaru, as it blew right past him, and disappeared, revealing a slightly-tanned man, with dark hair up in a pony-tail, light blue eyes. He also had a head-band, it seems. He wore armor with fur shoulders, and also had a fur man-skirt, or whatever it was draped around his waist. He held Kagome's hands, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Kagome, I just wanted to check up on you. Has the mutt been treating you okay?"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and swung it at the wolf, out of instinct. "Damn you, wolf!" Kouga, however, jumped out of the way.

"What the hell's wrong with you, mutt?! Using that giant sword of yours around Kagome?!"

Otakumaru let out an irritated sigh, as Kagome was about to speak. Otakumaru cut her off. "And now the obsessed womanizer from the myths comes into the picture…"

"First off, who the hell are you to say I'm a womanizer?!" Kouga yelled at him. Noticing the features he shared with Kagome, he shouted, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Kagome's reincarnation, you dumb wolf." It was clear Otakumaru had a dislike of the wolf, but why wouldn't he? Maybe it was the new testosterone of his incarnation's body that was giving him the opportunity to say what Kagome may have wanted to say for a while.

"Teh, like I'd believe that! She's right here, you moron!" Kouga pointed toward Kagome to emphasize his point.

"So? Her previous incarnation Kikyo is also in this era." Otakumaru had started being extremely courageous… Or stupid… Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut, enjoying seeing the wolf being told off.

"Kouga, just leave the girl alone!" Karei joined. "It's clear she doesn't love you! She may think of you as a friend, but don't you think she would've left with you by now if she loved you?"

"That mutt's hold--"

"Kagome can sit him! If she wanted to leave, she could, and she would've!"

"Teh, well---" Kouga was getting frustrated at this point.

"If you have a brain in that skull of yours, you'll leave Kagome and my past incarnation alone!"

Awkward silence.

"Wait a minute…" Kouga put two and two together, and burst into laughter. "The mutt's reincarnation is a girl!" He wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to stop laughing. "So the body'll finally match the mind!"

"Shut up, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily at him, a slight blush lining his cheeks.

A/N: R&R.

Any questions will be answered in the next chapter, so feel free.


End file.
